conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Bank of Switzerland
The United Bank of Switzerland '''(NYSE: UBS') is one of the largest banking, incorporated share holding conglomerate's in the world, it holds several stock holdings in companies abroad, such as Royal Shell, ExxonMobile, and British Petroleum. It's creation was at the dawn of the creation of UBS which was private company under Swiss corporation laws, while in 2002, the UBS faced several charges against the Rothschild Holding Company, over several issues that were fabricated under the shadow of the United States Federal Reserve, which was controlled the Rothschild Holdings. History UBS, as it exists before late 2002, was the result of the merger of the '''Union Bank of Switzerland' and the Swiss Bank Corporation (SBC) in June 1998. Although the merged company's new name was originally supposed to be the "United Bank of Switzerland," officials opted to call it simply "UBS" because of a name clash with United Bank Switzerland - a part of the United Bank Limited's Swiss subsidiary. UBS is no longer an acronym but is the company's brand. Its logo of three keys, carried over from SBC, stands for confidence, security and discretion.Yet UBS also comprises a number of well-known securities firms that have been acquired by the bank and its predecessors. Shareholdings Central Bank of Texas The Central Bank of Texas is the national bank of the Kingdom of Texas, in which is the main central producer of printed money and coinage, located in primarily in Grand Flatts City, Royal District, while having several smaller facilities they are primarily used for the services of the town or city in which its located to provide loans and money. Operations & Current Sponsored Areas Involvement in the Union of Everett The Rothschild's, in December of 2012 the Holdings Group deemed that to have complete control over the United States, they must dismantle any other opposition, such as hostile corporations, such as the United Bank of Switzerland. The''' UBS''', tried of the false government implicated by the Rothschild, several back-door assassinations took place to help speed up the government transition of the United States into the Union of Everett, in which they supported Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer. With new standings inside the country, UBS allowed for the Everett Federal Government to seize all assist of the Federal Reserves with no opposition, while this did hurt the economic standings of several banking firms of companies in New York, UBS was able to help stabilize the economy quickly enough to the extent that the Union of Everett's economic rating would sore. Involvement in the Kingdom of Texas With economic turmoil revolving around the dismantlement of the Federal Reserves, UBS, in fear of causing any further chaos inside the United States, the United Bank of Switzerland supported the already influential Gulf Oil Group into in placing Jason Austin as the King of the newly forming nation. UBS also assisted the Kingdom of Texas in its design of Grand Flatts City, and also help provide loans to corporations wanting to fill into the financial district, in which giving the companies low interest on the loans provided a swift movement into the city. In the creation of the Grand Flatts City, UBS also requested to create the Central National Bank, in which the corporation would be given 51% to the Kingdom of Texas, and would be ran by the Swiss Bank, they eventually sold more then 25% of their shares to other corporation's such as Ritter Energy and other home-grown Texan companies. Involvement in the United Commonwealth of Australia & New Zealand The United Bank of Switzerland, which financially supported Joseph McCeanly whom was a political science student at the University of Sydney, who had been also drafted into the Australian military to support the already unpopular wars in Afghanistan and Iraq, seen as a perfect leader inside the already churning Australian Commonwealth. After so trying to destroy the monarchs place inside the Commonwealth did UBS suspect the actions of the Rothschild's as to buying out Joseph McCeanly, eventually they had McCeanly killed, and instated the current Prime Minister Matthew Hill. Category:Companies Category:FW Storage